Melodies of a Symphogear
by LilacStar251
Summary: In a twist of fate, the Symphogear users are faced with a new version of Noise and a new cast of villains. Can a trio of magical warriors from another world stop Earth from falling to the darkness? Or will the sounds of music... fade from existence forever?


All seemed to be quiet that night, as the damaged moon hung in the horizon. It was about two in the morning, as some cloud cover came in to block the view of the moon, the quiet of the humid summer air relaxing, as cicadas began to chirp with the darkness.

" **Balwisyall nescell Gungnir Tron...** "

The chilly, moist air was suddenly interrupted by a chant, an orange light flashing above an abandoned city. The creatures that forced the evacuation took that time to come out into the moonlight, Noise. Or so they would seem. The falling Valkyrie's light suddenly vanished, showing the form of one Tachibana Hibiki, clad in her Symphogear, Gungnir. Hibiki brought her fist back, as she gave a loud cry, her gauntlet transforming into a rocket-powered pile-driver as she swung her fist forward, using it to smash through a creature that had decided to fly in her way.

Hibiki did a flip in the air with the amount of momentum she had, and the monster that she had hit with her fist dissolved into nothingness. She spotted another monster, and twirled, landing with a curb stop on the defenseless mob, a dust cloud obscuring the area. When it cleared, so did the cloud cover that was disrupting the light of the moon, and Hibiki was standing at the ready, her scarf flapping in the wind as moonlight shimmered down around her.

" **Hibiki-kun, these things aren't giving off the same pattern as regular Alca-noise, be careful and hold out until either Chris and Tsubasa or Maria's team arrive.** "

The masculine voice of Genjuro came over the communications line of her gear, and he crossed his arms, observing the situation from the safety of the control room with Fujitaka.

"Roger that, I'll clear out as many as I can until then!" Hibiki responds before her gear starts playing music, and she finally noticed the crowd that had begun to gather around her. She smirked confidently, despite the warning from Genjuro, she knew she could at least hold them off. The monsters around her moved in, closer, from behind buildings and under the pavement in the sewers, and finally, decide to attack.

'Punching you head on with my spear, my fist traveling a straight line.

Gan Gan (advancing forward) Gan Gan (while singing)

Holding onto this spear of justice.'

The blond let out her voice as she takes a step forward, her mighty stomp causing the concrete to crack as she then brought her fist forward. Her victim was a large note shaped blob that bounced at her, blowing up into smaller shards of itself as it collided with her fist. Hibiki then used her forward momentum to spin over a shot from another blob that took the form of a small tank turret. She twirled in the air for a moment before landing gracefully, her scarves fluttering just before her the hairs on her neck prickled up.

Hibiki then heard a soft screech, and she dropped to the floor instantly, her gear trailing behind her, the scarves getting cut off as a saw blade flew past her head.

'It's my choice that I make the vow to grab hold of justice.

Don't make me let go and break my promise.'

Sweeping her legs around, Tachibana kicked away a nearby enemy, it too exploding into various notes as she turned her attention to the one who slashed at her. It wiggled and moved erratically, before launching itself at the symphogear wielder. She let out a shout as she pumped the phonic gain into her palm, shattering the note in front of her as well. This time it startled her as it exploded in her face but she shook it off as the gear user launched herself through more of the monsters, their burst of notes making a soft beat that followed along with her song.

"Commander!" Tomosato called back to the large man at the helm of their command center, and he looked away from the monitors to the woman "These creatures seem to be reacting to Tachibana's song, like the song is forcing them to build pressure and popping when hit by an outside source." She reports to him, a confused sound echoing in her voice.

"They also seem to be outputting a siren wail," Elfnein looks back to him as she then adds on, "I'm not sure why these creatures are doing this, however."

'I'll charge, even if my voice begins to wither.

I'll charge, always singing from the bottom of my heart.'

"Any sign of destabilization in Hibiki's sync ratio?" Genjuro asks, looking back to the monitors showing the Gungnir wielder in battle. Elfnein shakes her head in response,

"None that are showing, but it seems as if she is physically tiring, most likely due to stress from not doing her homework until the last minute again."

" **I've been trying to get it done!** " Hibiki's voice yells over the speakers, embarrassed as she continues to pummel a four-legged note monster that she had grabbed hold. This one seemed rather durable. " **It just feels as if with every hit I put on these- HYAA!- things, they drain a bit of my energy.** "

"Just hold out for a few more moments" Genjuro commands, "Tsubasa should be just arriving."

Hibiki began to feel the strain as beads of sweat began to run down her face, and she shut her eyes for a split second, but at this moment a whole flock of the notes leaped upon her, she opened her eyes and gasped out as they were mere feet away from her face.

" **Imyeutus, Ame no… Habakiri Tron!** "

" **Killiter... Ichaival Tron!** "

A flash of blue light shimmered as swords fell from the sky with arrows raining around Hibiki, Tsubasa came with them soon after Yukine's voice rang out from atop a building.

"You dumbass, you were told to be careful."

Hibiki looked up and smiled like a real idiot as her friends came to her aid. Tsubasa smiled softly and turned to her companion.

"Yukine isn't wrong, Tachibana."

"Tsubasa-san! Chris-chan!" the Gungnir user calls, "I'm sorry... thought these things would be easy as the noise were, but it seems they aren't just more durable, but they can pack a counter punch too."

Tsubasa took the point, and music began to play from her gear as she grinned, drawing her blade up to her cheek, she morphed it into her zanbato, "a sentinel's power is more than a match for these things, regardless of what they may be."

' _Even tigers fear the rumbling of the "Blue Flash."_

 _On your way to hell, take a count of your sins!_

 _Once, twice even!_ '

Chris gripped her crossbows tighter, "Keep them off me; I'll take out the ones you two don't get." The Ichaival user tells the two, rolling her eyes a bit as Tsubasa leaps into the air and charges her blade with blue energy, just as more of the note monsters flood out into the open air. Thousands of knives fall as she twists her sword effortlessly, her blade shimmering in the moonlight as she unleashes a torrent of energy slashes. Her voice echoing in the humid night air, the cicadas chirping long gone now, replaced by the elegance of song.

' _A-ahhh… The flowers are in bloom,_

 _Your parting gift shall be bloodied cherry blossoms!_

 _A-ahhh… On the battlefield,_

 _Sheaths cry and rave, even tonight!_ '

"Or you can just do that" Chris forces her crossbows to transform into their 'Billion Maiden' gatling form, a glint of light bouncing off the barrels. Her and Hibiki both gave battle cries as they both charge into battle, the rattling noise of the guns drowning out beneath the blue haired girl's song.

' _Now we march forth, even if it is God we face!_

 _I shall not forgive such dishonor,_

 _If I meet him, I shall cut down buddha himself._

 _These blades shall be your judge!_ '

As the trio fought hordes of the notes, their songs reverberating off of them and creating more and more debris, in the distance stood a figure, crouched low, observing from the rooftops. The moon shrouded the person, as they watched the symphogear users fight what seemed to be endless amounts of these 'note noise.' The figure spoke to himself with a faint amount of a snarl, "So this is the best this realm can give me? More singers, weaker ones than those blasted Tuners, so they won't be much harm when they succumb to their lack of familiarity with the power of the Dark Melodies."

' **Seilien coffin, Airgetlam Tron…** '

A flash of what seemed to be moonlight came from above cloud cover, but then a rain of daggers glimmered in the light as they pierced through the clouds, aiming for the figure on the rooftop, he dodged, leaping back as Maria Cadenzavna Eve landed in front of him

"Just what kind of villain do we have here?" The English pop artist grinned and drew her weapon from its sheath in her silver gauntlet. Behind her, two more symphogear users landed on the rooftop adjacent to her.

"Look Shirabe! It's a new baddie dess! I wonder what kind of lame power this one has!" Kirika laughed and pointed at the man, her Igalima still not unsheathed from the short staff she had in her hand, and Shirabe merely glared at him.

"Who are you?" Maria demanded again, her eyes narrowing, the joking aside she needed to get as much information out of him as she could, while Tsubasa's team handled the notes below.

"I thought no one would ask who I was," the man smirked, a long dragon tail waving behind his body, "I'm what they call a Hybrid, my name… you can call me Ubel. In a few seconds, you will figure out just how powerful I am, Neapolitan trio, and how badly you underestimate the magic of the Dark Melodies…"

Maria glared and rushed forward, her Airgetlam at the ready as the music began playing out of all 3 of their gears.

' _I hear a voice somewhere telling me to stand,_

 _I've felt this for some time, the call of the future!_

 _I want to trust you more than myself,_

 _It's not that easy of a-_ '

Suddenly all three girls screamed, their gears throwing of electric shocks as their gears fail to sync with one another, a record scratching sound echoing about the area. The noise caused the dragon to give out a chuckle, "I warned you, what you are experiencing is the after effects of your devices' tuning with one another disrupted, something that the Darkness does when you don't have the protection of a Tuner stone. You won't have one help you because I left that trio behind."

' _ **Feat!'**_

Maria shouted as she felt this pain, it was familiar, as Shirabe and Kirika helped one another up, having fallen. Despite the pain, they continued, they knew this feeling and refused to back down to someone talking in such a way to them as their song slowly working back together.

' _But I'll try to show you!_

 _And we'll overcome our weakness together!_

 _We once drowned in darkness, pondering the will to power._

 _We were both weak in body, and mind!_ '

Maria lunged at him, her gear protesting but she refused to give up, even as she felt her body screaming. She flung her sword back, and then up, extending it as she whipped at him.

' _I want to accept your cheers! And become even stronger!_

 _We'll bind our love into banquets of melody and reach for the sky!_

 _We may cry, but we'll wipe away our tears and carry on!_ '

Shirabe and Kirika were behind Maria in her assault, combining their weapons to form a giant twin saw blade. They grinned as they rushed forward, and through the debris, Maria had created from her whip sword, aimed at the dragon man, who only smiled, a giant mace just appearing in his hands. "Your output of energy is weak, and that means-" and as his weapon collided and broke through their attacks, it exploded. The blast sending them away as their gears erupted into sparks once more, "that I can counter!"

As the three LiNKER users slowly got back to their feet, the dragon hybrid laughed, "Ahh, I love when things are easy, just like taking candy from a human child." With this statement, he pulled out a gun, and fired it around the girls, more Dark Melodies taking shape where he fires, "It wasn't a pleasure to meet you… so here is a gift, death."

"M-Maria, our sync rates aren't high enough to block out any attacks," Shirabe whispers, "A-and I don't think our gears would protect us from anything these monsters can do to us."

The ice cream trio slowly backed towards one another as the darkness slowly got closer and closer, 'Where are the others? They could be helping us, Or most likely suffering from the same backlash we are.' Maria thought to herself.

"D-dess…" Kirika mutters, "H-how are we going to get out of this one?"

That is when another voice decides to call out, "It is quite easy, now that you have help, you all will be a-okay," causing everyone to look in the newcomer's direction, even the monsters.

"N-No… I left you, idiots, back in the other dimension!" Ubel yells, fury in his voice, "How in the living hell did you get here… Especially you!"

The short, silver-haired cat-girl smiles, her long tail waving behind her, "It is easy when you have someone like Claire on your side." The girls voice sounded almost mechanical, as if she were a robot, but the three Symphogear users heard an unmistakable sense of emotion behind those words. "Besides I wanted to thank you for what you did to me the last time we met… It is time for the spiritual power of the breeze to take flight in this new world."

The dragon man then directed the monsters to attack the silver kitten, but it was futile as her voice echoed throughout the area, the mechanical inflection gone as a light shone from her right hand.

"I ask for the gentle breeze of the Silver Wind…"


End file.
